


Grip

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, i don’t make the rules, like blink and you’ll miss it angst, not explicitly in a relationship but the context is up to you really, slightest hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: the one where link just loves to hold and be held





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in two days, who am I? More late night ramblings, not sure if I want to add more to this yet. Maybe another part is on it’s way eventually ;)

Rhett had a silent appreciation for how affectionate Link always was.

Whether it was hugging his best friend after receiving good news or being a shoulder to cry on, Link never minded being physically available to Rhett when he needed him.

Rhett never let him feel awkward about it, his large frame allowing him to challenge anyone who gave a sideways glance as Link embraced his friend in the school halls in lieu of fist bumps or high fives. He never let on to Link that to some people, physicality with another boy gave off a certain impression of him. He was unabashedly, shamelessly Link, and Rhett loved him for it. 

He would let his affectionate best friend climb on him and snuggle into him when sharing seats or beds, allowing Link to become comfortable however he pleased. Rhett was comforted by the closeness, even if he presented as if it was all for Link and joked about it that way.

This translated naturally to college, their roommates quickly becoming accustomed to coming into the room to find Rhett and Link tangled on the couch or lounging close together in one of their shared bunks. Jokes were passed around, but Rhett refused to let them bother him or Link, laughing them off and just gripping his best friend tighter. 

Link had never been self conscious of his physical affection. He had love to give and he’d spread it around any way he damn well pleased. He was gracious for Rhett’s patience with it. He was unapologetic, but that didn’t mean everyone else was.

Link had affection on reserve lately, as Rhett had taken the plunge and joined the intramural basketball team at the campus’ rec center. He missed playing and Link had never seen him happier, so he couldn’t be too mad. Rhett would come back tired and sweaty, focused solely on getting a shower and getting to bed upon his return each night. 

Feeling lonely with all his roommates gone one night, Link sauntered down to Rhett’s bunk and snuggled into one of the pillows strewn across the bed. Link stuffed his face into the pillow and calmed down almost instantly upon inhaling the comforting scent of his best friend. He closed his eyes and melted into the bed, enveloped in the musk he’d spent nearly a lifetime relaxing into. 

“Miss me?” Rhett laughed upon entering the room, dropping his duffle bag and walking over to the bunk where Link had drifted off, his entire body clutching onto Rhett’s pillow.

Link opened his eyes wearily, shooting up upon the realization he’d fallen asleep in Rhett’s bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, face blushing bright red at the notion of being caught.

“You’ve been gone all week, I’ve barely seen you. I just figured I....” Link ducked his head, not sure where his rambling of words was going. He’d been caught and he was sure Rhett was going to yell or make him get up, or tell him he was weird for what he’d done in his moment of desperation.

What he wasn’t prepared for was the fit of laughter the taller boy fell into. Rhett continued to beam, shaking his head at Link. “Not mad buddy, good to be needed I guess.”

Rhett went to turn away, heading towards his shower caddy to wash off the day when Link whimpered behind him. 

“D’ you have to shower now?” Link looked up at him, eyes pleading with Rhett to stay

“I stink man, you don’t want to come any closer, trust me”. 

But Link pressed on, arms reaching out, egging Rhett on to move closer. 

Rhett sighed with defeat, moving towards the bed and soon found himself relaxing against the rails on the back of the bed. Link moved in closer, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s lanky frame, settling in against his chest.

“Man, you do you stink”

Rhett rolled his eyes, laughing under his breath as he huddled in closer to Link.

“Missed you too, bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i’m a ho for college rhink because sorry. On tumblr as @youdidinthedark, thinking of officially starting a rhink sideblog soon!!


End file.
